


Vaggie Kills Valentino

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Vaggie and Charlie comfort Angel Dust as he has a rough night. He tells them that Valentino is the one causing him pain which causes Vaggie to snap. If no one was going to go after Val she wouldSpecial Cuthttps://archiveofourown.org/works/29894832
Comments: 427
Kudos: 13





	Vaggie Kills Valentino

Angel Dust sobbed into his pillow violently into his pillow on his bed all the stuff he has been dealing with hit him like a wave crash against him. 

He had flashbacks and realizations that he was raped and abused by other demons in his workplace. But Valwntino was obviously the worse 

Valentino would rape him constantly and their was nothing he could do to stop it. It was hell after all and no other demon gave a shit except for Charlie as she would definetly care about what was happening to him. 

He wished one of them would come and comfort him he had Fatnuggets but he wanted more. 

He started to fear both of them wouldnt know he was crying and check on him. He wanted them to check on him but he wouldnt dare visit them due to possibly being rude

He never wanted to be rude and although he knew they would care for him he still couldnt bring himself to ask them to keep him company as he was sto scared and shy and feared that he was being a nuisance 

He kept sobbing as nobody was aware of what he was dealing with that night. The hotel was extremely quiet except for the faint sound of Alastors radio static 

Fatnuggets looked up at him in concern as tears rolled down Angel's cheeks soaking his pillow. He just wanted the pain to go away he wanted to stop having to worry about getting raped or bruised and to stop having to take drugs and alchohal to wash the pain away. 

Suddenly their was a knock on his door he was crying ri much to get it so he ignored it as he sobbing was very hearable. 

The knock was a bit louder and a sweet voice was heard. 

"Angel are you alright? Are you crying buddy?" Vaggie asked. Angel was shocked to hear that was Vaggie as Vaggie was alot of the times angry or exasperated with him so to hear that come out of Vaggies mouth shocked him 

"Angel do you want us to come in?" Charlie asked in an adorable sweet voice. Angel kept sobbing but told them yes

The door opened and the two walked in Angel saw Vaggie put and hand on his arm. 

"Its okay Angel were here its gonna be okay" Charlie whispered as Vaggie continued to stroke he his arm but Angel signaled to her it was okay to do more to comfort him so she hugged him as Charlie pet his back. 

Angel sobbed in Vaggies embrace as Charlie put a comforting hand on his arm. Even if Vaggie was sometimes exasperated with him she still cared about Angel and adored him and would be their for Angel no matter how many times he screwed up or butted heads with her. 

"We love you Angel" Vaggie whispered as Angel cried himself silly. He just kept on sobbing.

"I just want this pain to stop i want it to stop!" He sobbed tears streaking down his face as Vaggie hugged him while Charlie rubbed his back comfortingly

"I know sweetie you've been through so much" Charlie said softly as Angel kept shaking and sobbing

"We will be here for you Angel we always will be here for you" Vaggie whispered lovingly as he just cried. The current comfort was calming him down but he still kept sobbing

"Angel it's going to be okay we know the pain your going through and we know that you've been dealing with so much hidden pain even you wont show us" Charlie whispered

"I was raped by Valentino several times....and nobody was their to help me at the studio when it happened I couldnt do anything he just kept holding me down and and and..." He sobbed as he violently shook with fright

Hearing this enraged Vaggie. She wanted to kill Valentino and shove her spear up his ass. To think that this was what he was going through made her want to go to the studios and torture Val for the shit he did and that wouldnt be a sin it would be justice.

"Fuck him. When I get my hands on him I promise to make sure that he goes through unbearable agony for the fucking shit he did I promise this Angel" Vaggie whispered comfortingly and she meant it

Charlie looked at Vaggie shocked. As much as she liked the thought of that she didnt expect it to be Vaggie the one doing it. She just realized how enraged Vaggie was

"Vaggie..." she said softly. Angel continued to cry as their comfort continued to envelope him suddenly he began to calm his crying down 

Vaggie and Charlie stayed their for a bit as Angel calmed down their warmth comforting to him. 

Soon his crying was reduced to soft sobs instead of violent sobs. He wanted them to stay with him for a while still although Vaggie going after Valentino brought even more security to him but also concerned him for Vaggies well being and didnt want her to get hurt

When he calmed down enough he spoke: 

"Toots I love the thought but...please I love you to much to do that" He said but Vaggie didnt listen and Charlie was still shocked by that prospect and concerned for her. She knew Valentino could go after anybody he wanted and the problem with Vaggie possibly going after Valentino brought with it a few risks to her and their safety 

Vaggie hugged Charlie and began to walk to the exit of the hotel and Charlie gave Angel a troubled look which Angel gave her a look of understanding and comfort knowing Charlie loved Vaggie he motioned her to to go after her

"This is to dangerous for her. I want to almost restrain her from leaving but I want to respect her personal space...thats not wrong of me right?" She said softly concerned even with her own thinking as she didnt want to abuse her. Angel shook his head. 

"No of coarse that's not wrong. Charlie that's not abusive at all. Restraint practices are used for peoples own good sometimes and stops them from jumping into dangerous situations...as much as the thought of Vaggie skinning Valentino comforts me I care about her...so please do what you need to do" *he said lovingly. 

Charlie nodded and hugged him comfortingly. 

"Dont worry Angel I'm going to take down Valentino in another way just not the way Vaggie wants" she said comforting him. He smiled and nodded but doubted that as Vaggie was probably gonna get her way no matter much Charlie tries to wrestle her to the ground out of concern. The thought of Vaggie torturing Val made him thankful for Vaggie but still concerned him 

Charlie hugs him for a bit more and goes after Vaggie as she walked out to the lobby she saw Vaggie leaving and executed her plan delivering a takedown on her and hugging her on the ground preventing her from leaving

Vaggie was shocked by this but not upset or mad she knew how much Charlie cared for her and loved her it made her happy and she chuckled but she needed to do this 

"No Vaggie your not leaving I wont allow it it's to dangerous" She whispered emotionally Vaggie smiled at her

"Charlie your love for me still amazes me no matter how many times I see it....but i have to do this. That bastard needs to pay" she said with a snarl when she mentioned him but charlie shook her head

"No you cant I wont let you go I'll wrestle you to the ground again if you try and leave" Charlie said her voice shakey. Vaggie smirked deciding to tease Charlie about what she said

"That idea is getting me wet and if you want we can wrestle in the bed when I get back~" She giggled wagging her eyebrows at Charlie. Charlie blushed and legitimately wanted to do that with her to but later as she needed to stay serious. 

"Vaggie please listen to me...you'll die if you do this! You cant do this" She whispered. Vaggie smiled sadly 

"Oh Charlie....your concern for me is beautiful and reminds me why I fell in love with you but...you have to understand that this has to happen. Valentino is going to die tonight. This has to be done no matter how long you pin me down and when we get back I'll let you punish me and by wrestling me into holds to your hearts content but please...Valentino has got to go. Those other demons stuck with him have to be saved and Angel needs vengeance. I'm doing this for Angel and all other victims of Val...let me go Charlie Val has to die" She explained to Charlie with love and understanding of Charlie's concern 

Charlie sobbed wanting to deny it but she agreed that Val was to troublesome to keep alive if they really wanted to reform Angel Valentino needed to be killed and the plus thought of Vaggie torturing Valentino as payback for all the abuse he put Angel and others through was kind of satisfying but she was still concerned. 

"I dont want you to die I'll keep you here as much as I have to until your convinced" Charlie sobbed but her resistance was fading. Vaggie chuckled and kissed her again

"Mmm that sounds really kinky~ But please I must do this and no matter how much you keep me here I'll wait until I'm freed and I'll go after Valentino even after all that" Vaggie said half teasingly half comfortingly as she pet Charlie's back Charlie's Resistance was about gone. She understood that no matter what Vaggie was going to go after Valentino. She sighed knowing Angel and the others had to be protected. Eliminating Valentino was a necessity and it had to be done eventually she protested one last time

"But what about Vox and Velvet?" She whispered with concern. Vaggie smiled and shook her head. 

"TV head? That bitch will die...Velvet I'm not to sure but I'll think of something" She laughed and kissed her Charlie sighed and let Vaggie go

"I'll let you do this...just please come back alive" Charlie whispered. Vaggie smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I will my love~" Vaggie said softly. After an embrace Vaggie left the hotel. 

(Later)

Valentino woke up with a groan and a pounding headache he moved to rub his eyes but his hands were tied down so were his legs he tried to pull them free but they were tied with the strongest rope imaginable as he was tied up and naked

Vaggie came walking up to him and he shouted expletives at her 

"You fucking bitch! When Vox hears about his he will fuck you up!" He yelled but Vaggie didnt flinch at all as she poured a few chemicals she had bought into a bowl and mixed it up methodically she finished and crawled onto of Valentino

"Your going to pay for all the shit you did to Angel Dust and others. And if Vox goes after me I'll break that tv face of his!" She spat and slapped Val. 

"Try it bitch when i break free I'll break you" he yelled but Vaggie simply laughed

"Yeah no that's not gonna happen...this is for Angel cocksucker" She said before taking a pair of pliers and and ripped his nipples off causing him to scream with pain and thrash but Vaggie didnt care. 

"How do you like that you fucking mistake of life!" Vaggie spat at him as she cut out his tounge as Val just screamed and cursed rocking the table. Vaggie then removed each of his nails as Valentino was in unbearable agony

Vaggie had a smirk on her face as she paid Val back for all the crimes he commited. Vaggie cut his dick up painfully and slowly causing him to scream constantly slowly removing it torturing him for making Angel's life in hell a nightmare before throwing the pieces away. 

As Val screamed Vaggie got down and grabbed the chemical mix and shoved it down his throat making him scream in pain his insides were now burning up as he thrash but Vaggie did her best to stay on top 

Vaggie put the exterminator spear to the side and began cutting both of his eye balls out and removing them then started to thrust a large piece of wood into his empty eye sockets as Valentino screamed and cried in agony begging for her to stop. 

Vaggie grinned move the the sticks around sadistically taking great pleasure in doing this to Valentino 

"Fuck you" Vaggie told him as she tortured him Val just screamed in response as Val was showed no mercy

Vaggie moved the sticks all around in his eye sockets before thrusting each back and forth in his sockets making him vomit from fright which Vaggie took the vomit and force fed it to him to where he gagged chocking on it. Vaggie began to rip his stomach apart as he gagged tearing into it and even began biting his nose off before tearing it right off Valentino broke and screamed loudly

"Leeeeeet me DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE LET ME DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE WANT TO DIIIIIIIIIE I JUST WANT TO DIIIIIIIE KILL ME ALREADY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" *He screamed. Vaggie laughed cruelly 

"Oh don't worry your gonna die" She spat before beginning to literally rip his hair out causing his head to bleed profusely. He just screamed and screamed and screamed 

She ripped Valentinos tongue out and shoved it down his throat as he was leaking blood everywhere 

Vaggie had enough and began stabbing him with the exterminator spear killing him permanently. Once she was done she sat back and took deep breaths to calm herself looking at Vals dead body. 

She kept taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Her heart pounded. She stayed still looking at his body before turning her head away. She was glad she did this. She had brought peace to Angel and other abused sex workers as well

He was dead he was never going to hurt Angel ever again. Vaggie smirked and sent Angel a picture of Vals mangled dead body and Angel texted back

Angel: "I love you lmao" 

Vaggie: ";)" 

Vaggie put her phone away and set Vals body on fire and walked away. When she got back Angel showed his gratitude to Vaggie and thanked her and Angel's and Vaggie relationship improved fast as they hung out more and were nicer to eachother. Charlie was relieved vaggie survived and didnt even punish her as even she was glad that Vaggie had offed Val 

When Vox tried to get revenge Vaggie and Charlie uploaded a literal virus made from extermiantor spear materials that made him leak all his insides out and hung his body for all to see. Velvet also tried to black mail them and tell lies about them so they killed her to 

Charlies business suddenly began getting attention due to Vaggies actions. Many former victims of Valentinos came to the happy hotel to get redeemed which funded Charlie's project. Charlie's business was finally booming now as word from former employees of Vals spread throughout hell. And she was fjnallyvable to redeem demons and get them into heaven. Even Katie Killjoy apologized to Charlie for what she said as she had been proven wrong

Angel got more serious about stopping his drug problem and finally got clean. Angel Vaggie and Charlie celebrated and even Alastor was even happy as he had grown fond of Angel 

Valentino was finally gone and would never hurt anybody ever again.


End file.
